


Life in Motion

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora needs therapy, Catra holds Adora, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Smut, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adora is not used to being held.Tonight, that will change.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207
Collections: Anonymous





	Life in Motion

Adora holds Catra. 

That, everyone knows. 

She holds Catra through thick and thin, especially as of late. They're essentially inseparable. 

She holds Catra as She-Ra, embarrassing her in front of all of Brightmoon. Adora flushes pink from joy each and every time. 

She holds Catra during the day, sitting through meetings. They both giggle when Catra purrs. 

She holds Catra at night, quick to wake her up from every nightmare she has. Catra sinks into Adora's arms as she cries. 

This evening, oh this beautiful evening, well, Adora doesn't intend it to be any different. She's going to give everything to Catra. After that, she's going to hold her like she always does, at least until responsibility calls them both away for an hour or two. Never more. 

As usual, Adora can't quite allow Catra to touch her. In her mind, she's here for Catra. Yes. Love is about Catra, that's what it is. Love is about sliding her hand between Catra's thighs and filling Catra up with all the love in the world.

To be honest, it's been a problem. 

Catra has asked to touch Adora before. They've only been intimate a few times, and Adora hasn't been comfortable enough even once. It's something to do with letting go… or… maybe it's something to do with holding on. Adora isn't sure. That's okay, though, because love is about Catra.

It's okay until Catra reminds Adora that for her, it's the other way around. 

So this time, Adora lays down, shaky and unsure. Catra is kissing her hips, eyes locked on what she insists is beautiful: Adora. Then she settles between Adora's thighs. 

Adora does not expect to feel how she does when Catra does it to her. 

She's never come undone.

Never unravelled the way she is now. 

Catra is not soft, not like Adora insists on being with her. She presses her tongue flat against Adora's sex, slowly pushing, pushing, pushing until finally, she's not. Her claws drag along her pale thighs, just enough to leave white lines as her tongue works relentlessly to break Adora down piece by piece. 

Soon, Catra's saying things. Muffled, raspy things. Things like: 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

And

"You taste so good."

And

"I love you more than anything in the world." 

Adora does not expect to feel how she does when Catra does it to her, no. 

Catra does indeed break her. 

Adora feels it seep through every inch of her. It's everything and everywhere at once. 

Her body tenses, then shudders, then spills out just as Catra intended. The pressure releases with an embarrassing, stifled gasp. Adora keeps her eyes tightly shut. She never once latched onto to Catra's hair through this moment. That would be  **selfish.** Instead, she's mindlessly gripping at the sheets for any possible comfort they might provide. She's overcome with emotion beating from her chest. There are tears by the time her peak weakens to a dull pulse. She doesn't know why they're there, but they're wiped away as swiftly as they arrive. Catra's never been very good with words, and some would say she's never been particularly good with actions either, yet here she is. 

She pries Adora's fingers from the fabric of the bed, pressing their palms together until Adora is unequivocally only holding onto Catra; or perhaps, perhaps there is a chance Catra is only holding onto her. Somehow, Adora finds herself laying on Catra's chest. She buries her face in the intimate fuzz, feeling the wet build up once more. Catra's arms are around her. Fingers card through her hair, gentle but deliberate. 

Soon, Catra is whispering things. Soft, barely audible things. Things like: 

"Forget the meeting. Sparkles can wait. Stay with me this evening."

And

"I want to stay with you."

And

"I want you to stay with me."

  
Adora has held steady not just herself, her friends, but also the world. Adora knows how to hold. Yet here Catra comforts, just as with the Heart, holding Adora. It is here that Adora understands what to do: be held. 


End file.
